The present invention relates to a system and method of embellishing media, and more particularly to a media embellishing die.
The papercraft and scrapbook industry has become widely popular seeing explosive growth in recent years. Many people have taken up the hobby of keeping mementos and photos in scrapbooks and they wish to personalize their collections using embellished media.
Typical known systems for embellishing media use a press for pressing the media against a die to embellish the media. These systems use a die having an embellishing surface on one side. The press presses the media against the embellishing surface to emboss or cut the media. A single die having only one embellishing surface can only perform one function such as embossing a media. To cut out the embossed media, a different die is required. It is desirable to reduce the cost and complexity of these known systems for embellishing media.